


Designation: HERO (O/S)

by KestraEchoWolf



Series: Oneshots and Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is an Android, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Canon Divergence, F/M, Flash Fic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is an Android, Science Fiction, Semi-Reveal, one-shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: Adrien Agreste never considered having another Android in his own home. In fact, he was one himself. But here he was, looking at an Android in his very own kitchen.A very beat up Android... but an Android none the less...But when she finally activates, Adrien cannot help but think... how closely she resembles the long lost heroine, Ladybug; his partner in crime-fighting.





	Designation: HERO (O/S)

**Author's Note:**

> GREETINGS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> Merry Christmas, Blessed Yule, Happy Hannukah... all the Holiday Greetings and Cheer <3
> 
> Right... I know I've been MIA. I'll spare you the excuses, but I think things are finally starting to settle down.
> 
> This is a sort-of speed write that I was inspired to try. It's not from any kind of fandom or anything, but it just... came out after listening to some new ASMR videos on Youtube. (Don't judge me... they're relaxing and helpful for creative inspiration)
> 
> This is a ONE SHOT for now. I don't even know if I'll continue it, truth be told. It was just a scene that came out. So... yeah... enjoy?

Adrien Agreste never considered having another Android in his own home. In fact, he was one himself. He worked with them regularly at the school he taught at, but he never considered having one in his house. Not to say that he didn't enjoy modern luxuries. He had the latest tablet and PDA for work, an automatic coffee pot, a nutrition, and maintenance A.I that monitored his daily routines when he didn't have time to cook, an electric car with an automatic navigation system and chauffeur... but here he was, looking at an Android in his very own kitchen.

A very beat up Android... but an Android none the less.

Adrien wasn't sure what to make of it, or why he felt...  _compelled_ to help them.

His green optics gazed intently at her, taking in the mussed up raven black hair and the faint, purplish bruising on her cheek. He hummed softly, taking in the scuffs on her shoes and the overall ruggedness of her appearance. Whoever owned her before put her to hard use.

Moving around the chair, he lifted up one hand, looking for the barcode that was required for all registered Androids. It started to unnerve him when he didn't find one right away until he looked at the back of the arm.

"Hmm...  _activate,"_ he ordered. It was a typical command, one even his own father used when he was young. She didn't move. Adrien tilted his head, his memory bank flicking through various words and phrases she would recognize.  _"Start. Mobilize. Switch On. Turn On."_

None worked. Adrien's frown deepened and he sat down in front of her. How strange... were her auditory sensors damaged? It was possible if she was in such bad shape. He tapped his lip, a habit he picked up from his mother before his memory bank offered another possible command. What could it hurt?  _"Wake up."_

That did it.

In fact, it worked a little too well.

The female Android jolted to life with a yelp as if hit with an electric shock.

Adrien blinked, dumbfounded. Had she been in sleep mode the entire time?

"Where am I? Who are you?! What day is this?!"

Adrien blinked and straightened up.

 _"Name: Adrien Agreset._ _Location: My condo off of North Brekinshire Road and Harper's Ferry Court in Kingridge, France, United Nations of Europe._ _The date is February 1st, 3119."_

The female Android blinked, "I've been out for a year?"

The question hit and cataloged into several answers in Adrien's brain.

She could hear him fine, so the possibility of damage to her auditory sensors was reduced to roughly 10%

She was indeed on sleep mode. However, she had been in such a condition for a year; or, there was a possibility of memory loss from trauma to the cranial circuitry.

"I don't know," he answered. "You were in the alley by my dwelling. Who are you?" The Android opened her mouth to answer, but she beeped loudly as a common 'Error' warning sign flashed in her black pupils. Adrien's frown deepened. "What is your Designation?" he tried again. Another error appeared in response to his question. "What is your serial number and last log in?"

The female perked up. "DC05013117MD; last log date: February 1st, 3118."

Adrien blinked, "DC? That the Dupain-Cheng Enterprises."

"Dupain-Cheng? Yes! That's... that's," something in the female's blue optics sparked and she lit up with a smile. "M-m-mmmy sur-designation."

Adrien blinked again, "Dupain-Cheng? Well, that should be easy then." He pulled out his PDA and held his thumb over the identification sensor. Once unlocked, he held the device to her. "Place your palm here."

She did so and gasped as the device began searching. Her serial number appeared... as did her information.

 

 **Name:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng

 **Serial Number:** DC05013117MD

 **Age:** 2yrs as of Activation

 **Place of Residence:** New Paris, France, United Nations of Europe

 **Occupation:**  Gabriel Industries, main fashion house, chef.

 **Status:** Unknown- ERROR: New Log in dated: Today at 2236.

 

"You worked for Gabriel Industries as a chef? But your serial number states you have a multi-designation ability. It's really rare. What else do you do?"

"I was programmed originally to cook, but I enjoy designing and art," Marinette announced, a hint of pride in her voice. "My creator is quite proud of me... he must be worried."

"Your creator? You're a Tom Dupain original?"

"H-he-heeeee is my papa."

Adrien whistled softly, "Amazing... it's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But what are you doing here in Kingsridge?"

Marinette stalled for several seconds before stuttering badly and sparking. Something cracked, and she yelped and put a hand on her head. "I'm sorry, I do not remember. My last login was a year ago... and I was at work."

"Timestamp?"

"0515."

"Strange..." Adrien tapped his lip thoughtfully. "Well, I should call my father and let him know you're here and still active."

Marinette snapped up, "You're  _the_ Adrien Agreste?"

Adrien beamed automatically, though his expression remained neutral. "The only."

"It is an honor to serve one of the Agreste Household," Marinette got to her feet and bowed. Her expression twisted when she took in her ragged clothes and dirty appearance. She looked up, a red blush beginning to color her skin. "Is there a place I may clean up?" She winced as she straightened, briefly pausing as her circuits and pistons stuck in one position for a second. "And a bus so I may go for repairs?"

"I'm sure I can convince someone to come out to take a look at you." He thought for a moment and frowned. He rarely called Fu this late. But honestly, he was the best he'd ever worked with.  _And besides, he's another Cheng. Who better to know a Dupain-Cheng Android than him?_ "I know a Cheng from New Paris. If I call, I think he'll come out tomorrow... what is it?" Marinette was shaking her head from side to side, rubbing her temple.

"I can't... I... can't... I ha-a-a-ave special circuitry. Papa says only he a-a-and another man know how to properly repair me."

"Special circuitry?" the blond Android parroted. He started to get a familiar, near-manic feeling from deep inside of him. He stared at this new person that dropped in his life.

But was she really so new?

He looked at her closer, his emerald optics brightening to a near acid green as new programming kicked into gear. He pulled up an image he hadn't dared access in almost a full year.

Granted, Marinette's face was bruised and dirty, but the general structure was right. Her eyes were a shade or two darker than, and the hair was longer now...

He licked his lips, hesitating. "Second Designation," he ordered before he could stop himself.

"M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, amateur fashion designer," she answered.

Adrien shook his head, he had to be sure.  _"Designation required. Security protocol L.C.C.R.Q. Code: Miraculous."_

Marinette visibly struggled as her programming fought to make sense of the information and to respond accordingly. She shook and put her hands over her ears as the lights in her optics fritzed on and off. Adrien grasped her hands, hoping some sort of physical contact would help. In the back of his mind, he rejoiced over the fact her security protocols didn't shock him to oblivion when he touched her.

"Marinette... you are a Multi-Desgination unit. There is only a small handful of those units because the man who  _created_ them guards that secret with his life." Should he..? His brain cataloged the risks and weighed the benefits and came out with an answer. "I'm a Multi-Designation unit too... one of five that have been active for a year."

Marinette froze and lifted her blue eyes to Adrien's. It took a moment for the blond to realize she was genuinely frozen before her systems rebooted right there on the spot.

Adrien's breath hitched in his chest. For the first time in nearly a year... he allowed himself to dare to hope. He pulled out his tablet from his pocket and hit a button on the back. The silver coloring turned gunmetal gray with an acid green paw print on the back. He touched the symbol twice and opened a confidential contact line with a turtle icon.

It rang for precisely one second before a lock screen appeared in the field. "Passcode Sequence Required."

Adrien gave it, and Fu's face appeared instantly. The human looked exhausted but attentive. "Adrien? Is everything okay?"

Adrien licked his lips nervously, and his hands began to shake. "Fu... I... I think I have Ladybug here."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a ONE SHOT!
> 
> I'm not sure if it'll even turn into anything like a full story. I may add a flash-scenes here and there, but no day to day chapters are drafted for this story.
> 
> This was to help clear some of the clutter in my WIP/Draft possibilities as I try to complete this bloody publishable project that's going on 14 years in progress >.< **throbbing temple**
> 
> Le sigh...
> 
> Anyway, what did you think? Any good? A nice break from my norm? A jarring break? Something you don't think I should try ever again?
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome. I've never done Sci-Fi before.
> 
> Mystery: Yes  
> Fantasy: Duh  
> Fiction: Yes  
> Historical Fiction: One or two
> 
> But Scif Fi is a whole new field for me...
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/KestraEchoWolf/?modal=admin_todo_tour)
> 
>  
> 
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KestraEchoWolf)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
